Who ARE you?
by PotterScar
Summary: The Marauders find themselves looking at someone who is... familiar, to say the least. Can the newcomer lie and get back to his own time, or will he be hunted down by the one who wants to kill him most? FINISHED!
1. Bloody Hell!

The four infamous Marauders traipsed through the school, being... well, themselves. A sandy haired fifteen year old by the name of Remus Lupin laughed.

"God, Padfoot, that must've been the fifth statue you've broken this week!" The boy he was talking to just grinned. This boy was incredibly handsome, as most of the girls noted. Who couldn't love Sirius Black?

"Nah, I think it's only the third," said a messy, black haired boy with a wink. "Sirius really isn't up on his standards." A small, mousy haired boy seemed to agree with this comment, as he let out a shrill laugh.

Once again, the Marauders landed themselves in detention. It was a wonder they could keep their grades up, since they were doing detention for a teacher nearly every night.

The group walked into the deserted entrance hall. It was holiday break, and nobody besides the four and their teachers were there.

A black haired boy of about fifteen stood in the hall, looking throughly confused. The Marauders stopped dead in their tracks.

"Bloody hell... James! He looks exactly like you!"

**X**

"Harry, c'mon, we'll be late for dinner!" moaned a redheaded boy as he waited for his friend.

"Ron, go ahead. I'll catch up," assured his black haired friend. Once Ron had left the room, Harry hesitantly put his hand into his trunk, and pulled out a mirror. Sirius's mirror. He had to try again.

"Sirius Black," he said softly. Nothing happened.

He should've known that nothing would happen. Once again, Harry had gotten his hopes up.

Then the mirror started to glow blue. Numbers began to flash through the mirror, masking Harry's reflection. The numbers hit 1969.

Harry felt himself being sucked into the mirror. He started to yell as he plunged face first into the mirror.

With a crash, Harry fell into what he recognized as the entrance hall. He jumped to his feet, looking around in confusion.

Then he saw four very familiar people. He stared at them.

He was in the Marauder's time. Harry was stuck in a time warp.

**X**

James yanked his wand out of his pocket and advanced on the stranger. "Who are you?" he barked at the boy.

Harry tried not to pass out. He couldn't say who he really was. He need time to come up with a name that they wouldn't be familiar with. "Why do you want to know?"

James was caught off guard with this comment. "Because I've never seen you around here before," he said, blinking at him.

Sirius and the others came up next to James and squinted at Harry, who in turn looked rather expressionless. "Mate, he looks just like you..." he said, nudging James. "Except the eyes and the scar. How'd you get it?" he asked, targeting the question at Harry.

Harry decided to tell the truth... or part of it. "Voldemort," he growled, anger and disgust evident in his voice as he spoke of his enemy.

James looked back at the boy, his expression softening. "Did you just come this year?" he asked calmly.

Here was his opportunity to come up with a good lie that was mixed in with the truth. He turned his head to look out of a nearby window. "I was living with Muggles," he told them. "My mum's sister and her family. My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was younger," he said, noting that the boy standing in front of him was one of those parents.

He turned his head back to the group of boys. "Er, would you take me to Dumbledore?" he sheepishly asked them.

Sirius nodded, then grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him up the stairs.

They reached Dumbledore's office. Harry started through the passageway. James suddenly remembered something.

"We never caught you name!" he yelled back to him.

He thought a second. "Harry!" he called back.


	2. You Look Like Me

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again! I look forward to continuing this story... and on with Chapter 2!**

Harry walked into Professor Dumbledore's office, looking a tad confused and out of place.

Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "I knew you would find the secret of Sirius's mirror. He didn't just give it to you to talk to him through."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, now feeling extremely stupid. "You mean Sirius wanted me to go to the past?"

Dumbledore gave a weary sigh. "It seems so. I told him not to, but apparently he didn't listen to me. But, Harry, it is extremely important that you understand this: _Anything you say can change the future._ Be wise with your words. And under no circumstances are you to tell James or Lily anything about their future, or who you really are. I presume you didn't tell them your name?"

Harry looked rather sheepish. "Well, I told them my first name... but that's it, I swear! I'll make up a last name if they ask me."

Dumbledore just nodded. "Okay, Harry. Just remember what I said, and be careful."

Harry nodded and left.

**X**

The Marauders and their new friend, Harry Granger, walked around Hogsmeade. Somehow they had managed to sneak Harry out of the school, as he wasn't exactly supposed to be in Hogsmeade, seeing as the person who would sign his permission slip in the future was... well, fifteen.

Harry had panicked slightly when they asked his last name, so he said the first last name he knew they wouldn't be familiar with: Granger.

Anyway, the five of them wandered Hogsmeade. They had worn out the village, visiting Zonko's, Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, the Shrieking Shack, and basically every shop in town. They were bored now and looking for something to do.

James spotted a familiar redheaded girl, who was turned away from them and fiddling with the clasp on her bag, and grinned. He nudged Harry, who was to his right. Harry looked over to the girl, and his stomach lurched. It was-

"Lily Evans," James said, grinning. "Watch. I'm going to ask her out."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" said Sirius from James's left side, arching a dark eyebrow.

"Dunno, but really, she's turned me down so many times that she'll have to say yes," James said with a grin.

"I really don't know where you get your logic from," said Remus, with a smirk.

Harry stifled his laughter. James just quirked his eyebrows.

"Just watch me," he said, before striding up to Lily. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Without even looking up, Lily said, "Potter, if you're here to ask me out on a date, then you should know I decline." And without even a glance back at James, she strode off. He stared after her, then turned back to the other four, who were laughing.

"Good job, mate. 'She'll have to say yes,'" Sirius said, grinning. Harry smirked slightly at his father.

"Doesn't seem to like you much, does she?" Harry said, forgetting who exactly he was for a minute.

"Oh, she'll go out with me someday," James said confidently, turning his gaze onto the retreating girl.

"What makes you think that?" said three of the four in unison. The only one who didn't say it was Harry.

He knew what would happen.

**X**

What was beginning to scare Harry was he didn't know when he would be going back. When he had asked Dumbledore, all he had done was smile and say, "Time will tell."

But Harry trusted Dumbledore, and tried not to think of it. That wasn't much of a chore, seeing as he was busy making up false information about himself.

Sure, he had cleared the first hurdle. Gave a name, why he hadn't been at Hogwarts for years one through four. But their were other questions.

"Why didn't your aunt and uncle let you come? If my parents had been like that, they would've shipped me off here straight away and made me stay here for the summer," Sirius said late one afternoon as the Marauders and Harry sat doing their homework. Harry had been rather upset when Dumbledore told him he'd still have to do school work.

"Oh, um... they, uh, they thought they could squash the magic out of me," Harry stammered, his quill jerking violently in his hand. "Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He dashed into the nearest boy's room, breathing heavily._That _was close.He would seriously have to be more careful.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. Halfway through this motion, he realized what he was doing. With a heavy sigh, he left the bathroom and walked back to the common room. When he got there, he only saw James, who was bent over his homework.

"Where'd the others go?" he asked, sitting in an armchair.

James looked up. "Sirius and Peter are in detention, and Remus... uh, he's in the hospital wing."

Harry cocked his head slightly. "Why?"

James gulped. "Uh... he tripped," he said sheepishly.

Harry's eyes dropped to his shoes. He thought he knew the real reason. It was a full moon out tonight, he thought, remembering the moon charts the Astronomy teacher handed out earlier that week

Harry decided to just drop it. Technically, he wasn't supposed to know.

When he looked back up, he caught James staring at him. "What?"

"Sirius was right that first day. You do look like me," he said, tilting his head to the side, as if he was getting a better view.


	3. A Secret Revealed

**LOL, I'm having so much fun writing this story. Keep reviewing!Sorry this is a short chapter, I'm taking state tests, but Chapter Four will be longer, I promise.**

_Time will tell._

These words slipped in and out of Harry's troubled dreams. Nearly every night that week, Harry woke up early, his sheets soaked in sweat.

What did Dumbledore mean? Would Harry ever get back to his own time?

Early Saturday morning, the day after he talked to James alone in the common room, Harry woke up in a cold sweat again. It was then he decided to make the most of the time he had here. His parents were dead in his time, so this was his opportunity to finally get to know them, something he had wished to do as long as he could remember.

Harry slid out of his bed, his bare feet touching the cold hardwood floor, which sent a shiver through his body. He didn't hear any slow breathing, as you usually hear when somebody is sleeping. Harry was confused by this, but forgot about in the second he noticed his feet were freezing.

He slipped on his slippers, looking at the grandfather clock next to the door. 5:00 A.M.

Harry decided just to get up then, instead of trying to go back to sleep. He quietly tiptoed out of the dormitory, careful to shut the door as quietly as he could. Quietly, he trotted down to the common room and curled up in an armchair, opening up _Quidditch Through the Ages _and turning to chapter three. He read for just over half an hour before hearing the portrait hole open up.

Startled, Harry looked up from his book and found himself face to face with sick looking Remus, who looked shocked.

"Wh-what are you doing down here?" asked a quivering Remus.

Harry gulped. Last night had been a full moon, and Remus had gone to the hospital wing. But he had to act like he didn't know anything about it.

After a awkward pause, he responded, "I had trouble sleeping. Thought I'd get some reading done." He nodded at the book in his hand.

Suddenly, the other three came in. They must've been out there as Animagusses. Harry flushed a deep red, not sure of what to say.

The four Marauders glared at him, their looks accusing. Harry cowered slightly under their gaze. Sirius turned to James, not bothering trying to keep Harry from hearing what he was saying.

"Probably got curious at why we weren't in bed and tried to do a bit of detective work, mate," he said, rather coldly.

Harry's temper flared, and he rose out of the armchair.

"I didn't notice you were out of bed, and if I had, I wouldn't've cared," he growled. He sat himself back down. "Of course, if you were sneaking around the school, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me," he said, a smirk on his face.

Sirius and James just stared at him, while Remus and Peter looked uncomfortable.

Harry saw they weren't going to say anything, which confirmed that his knowledge was true. With a slightly troubled sigh, he leaned back in his chair, and looked at Remus. "Whatever secrets you have, they're safe with me. Why were you guys out tonight?"

Remus became angry.

"I think you have suspicions," he said, with a scowl. "Would you mind sharing them?"

Harry didn't want to. He really didn't. This wasn't going as he thought it would. But he should answer Remus's question.

"I think you're a werewolf."


	4. He's Here

Harry fitfully tossed and turned, his dreams haunted by werewolves and the ever familiar Department of Mysteries.

His eyes snapped open, the emerald of them almost glowing in the dark. His scar seared and his head pounded. A slight bruise was over his right eye from the night he had accused Remus of being a werewolf.

Sirius had lost it, and punched Harry. Remus and James tore him off of Harry, James looking thoroughly disgusted, Remus frightened, Peter nervous. Bitterly, Harry chuckled, breaking the silence that had only been filled by the soft, rhythmic breaths of the four Marauders. His eyes strayed to the grandfather clock between Sirius's and James's beds. 4:49 A.M.

Harry crawled out of bed, silently dressing and grabbing his bag. He was out the door by 5:15.

He walked silently on the grounds, lost in his thoughts until breakfast.

MEANWHILE...

Remus stretched and rose from his bed. He cast a glance at the clock. 6:15. The sun was just rising.

He stood next to his bed, his brain thinking about the night Harry had severed connections with the four. He always got up before everybody else and he went to bed later, Remus thought, looking at the empty bed where Harry had slept. The covers were wrinkled and the bed not made. Impulse took over and he made the bed, before turning to everybody else.

He walked around to every bed, rousing each occupant. Sirius absently asked for five more minutes, and James nearly fell out of bed. Peter got up in a fairly normal fashion. Unusual for him.

The four boys slowly dressed, still half asleep. Sirius and James looked over at the empty bed. James snorted.

"Doesn't want to talk to us," he said, before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Remus had a faint scowl tracing his pale face.

"More like he doesn't want to face Sirius again, the way you tried to beat up on him," Remus said, pulling his black Hogwarts robes over his tee shirt and jeans. Sirius shrugged at Remus.

"He insulted you."

"You could've let me handle it!"

The two boys bickered until James said loudly that they should go, which distracted them long enough to stop fighting and walk down the stairs.

Harry absently walked into breakfast, nibbling on some toast before realizing that he really had no appetite. He stomach lurched as he recognized the four familiar voices behind him, but the feeling went away rather quickly.

The Marauders sat down. Sirius, James, and Peter took no notice of Harry, but Remus gave him a look that was almost pitying. A glimmer of hope rose in Harry's chest. Perhaps he could get them to look at him. It would be a nice change from the rather hostile feeling he had been recieving.

Just then, Harry's scar seared worse than ever. He bit his lip, trying not to scream in agony. Instead it came out as more of a whimper as he clutched his scar, his breathing becoming ragged. Harry jumped from his seat and ran out of the Great Hall, giving him many stares.

The four Marauders looked at Harry go.

"I think he has a secret he hasn't shared with us," Sirius said, with an arched brow.

Harry crouched in a chair by the smolder's of the last night's fire, his eyes sqeezed against the lingering pain and the quick sears that went through his forehead. _Voldemort's obviously alive in this time,_ he thought to himself in between agonized gasps.

Just then, the Marauders walked in, feeling rather sorry for Harry and forgetting their anger for a couple of minutes. Harry's eyes flitted towards them. "Great!" he mumbled. "Just what I need."

Sirius sat in a seat across from him rather grudgingly. "What was with the whole thing in the Great Hall?"

Harry scowled prominently. "Why would you care?" he muttered, looking into the smoldering ruins of the once merry fire, feeling the same way.

James sighed heavily. "We're sorry we got angry at you the other night. If you tell us what was up in the Great Hall, we'll tell you about Remus. Deal?"

Harry sighed. He may already know about Remus, but he would rather the four admit it to him. "Okay, deal. I'll tell you in the dorm tonight," he said.

"Why tonight?" asked Peter, obviously interested.

The bell rang to signal classes. "That's why," Harry said, grabbing his bag and leaving the common room.

**A/n: **Heh heh. Sorry this took awile. Chapter 5 will be up soon, don't you worry. I'm already working on it. I was just going to put Chapter 5 in this chapter, but splitting it up made it easier on me. And shorter. Teehee. I hope you are liking the story so far. If you have any questions about the story, put them in your reviews and I'll try to clear it up in Chapter 5.


	5. Jealousy Brews

The day ahead wasn't without event for Harry as he awaited the oncoming night.

The Marauders and Harry were back on good terms again, which seemed to annoy Severus Snape greatly. _Another_ one of them, and he looked as bad as Potter and Black. Oh boy.

As the group ate lunch, talking about Quidditch (which made Harry more comfortable with being over twenty years in the past), Snape glared heavily at them. He knew the new boy would be up to something, as he had been involved in the Marauder's most recent pranks, such as hiding oversized rats in Snape's school bag. Somehow they had figured Snape's... _slight_ fear of rodents.

Snape wouldn't let them get away with their pranks any longer.

Finally, classes ended with a BANG! as the Marauders and Harry set off a load of fireworks in the hallways directly after classes, earning them all detention starting that night, which drove their deal out of their minds.

They wrote lines about damaging school hallways before they were permitted to go at eleven. As they settled down to do homework in the common room, James suddenly remembered that morning.

"Hey, Harry," James said. "What about that scar of yours?"

Harry jerked his head up, looking at the common room full of people and giving James a death glare. "_Later!_" he hissed, before turning back to his Potions essay. James arched an eyebrow and looked curiously over at Sirius, who just shrugged and continued writing about the uses of Dragon's Blood in Potions making.

It was past midnight when the five boys finally finished their homework. Still quite awake, they left the near-empty common room and up to their dorms. Sirius and James walked over to Harry's bed, where he was seated and sticking his homework in his back.

"It's later, so spill," stated James rather simply. Harry just sighed.

"Right. But you have to keep your end of the deal," he said, casting a glance over at Remus and realizing nobody had asked if it was okay to spill his secret.

"You sure it's okay with you, Remus?" he asked, his emerald eyes fixed on the sandy-haired boy.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we can trust you," he said.

James grinned. "Finally!" he said, plopping himself down on Harry's bed along with Sirius. Remus and Peter sat on the next bed over.

Harry took a deep breath, and began.

"There was a prophecy made before I was born, saying a child born just before the end of July to parents that defied Voldemort three times would equal Voldemort." There was a shudder from only Peter. The others remained still.

"That applied to another boy and me. Voldemort chose me, for whatever reason. He came to my house just after my first birthday and killed my father. My mother begged Voldemort to kill her instead of me, sacrificing herself. Voldemort murdered her and turned his wand on me. Instead of the curse killing me, it backfired onto him and he disappeared, but didn't die. My mum's sacrifice saved me, so I have to stay at the place where her blood lives on- my Aunt and Uncle's house. It provides me protection from Voldemort."

Harry paused, and an eerie silence filled the room. Finally, Sirius said, "Go on. Why did your scar hurt at breakfast?"

Harry took a deep breath, and continued. "Voldemort tried several times to come back and be reborn, finally suceeding. I have a connection with him now, and I know when he's near or when he's angry or happy. He invades my dreams at night." Harry stopped, and looked seriously at the other four. "You had better keep this secret. I swear, if any of you tell..." he trailed off.

The others caught the gist of the threat. There was silence for a few minutes. Harry looked over at Remus. "What about Remus? Was I correct?" he asked cautiously, casting a wary glance at Sirius.

Remus sighed. "Yes, you were correct. When I was a young child, a werewolf bit me. The others found out in our second year and set out to become illegal Animagi. They acheived it just earlier this year. Nobody but you and us know."

"And that is how it shall remain," said Sirius softly. Harry nodded, and cast his eyes over to the clock.

"We'd better get to bed," he said. "Hogsmeade weekend tommorow."

The others nodded, venturing back to their own beds. Silently, the five changed into their pajamas and crawled under the covers.

"'Night," each of them muttered after the light went out.

The morning dawned bright and clear, a lovely spring day. Harry wasn't quite used to the weather, seeing as back in his time it had been summer and the final day of term.

Remus was the first to wake, with Harry following a few minutes after. They each attempted to wake up the others, sucessfully getting Peter up, but not James or Sirius.

Harry had feigned friendliness with Peter, not wanting to arouse suspicion. But in truth, he would've just loved to wring his neck.

Finally, after ten minutes of prodding and poking and shouting in ears, Remus hit the last result; setting off one of the extra fireworks, which not only got James and Sirius up, but the whole tower was awakened, and the five were once again put in detention by McGonagall. But they still could go to Hogsmeade, so none of them really cared all that much.

The five journeyed out of the school, after being let out by the caretaker, and down the cobblestone streets. They went first to Zonko's Joke Shop, loading up on pranks. Remus didn't buy any and preferred to watch the others buy joke items. He still didn't understand why he landed detention with the others when James and Sirius launched pranks, but he lived with it. Detentions were fun when James and Sirius levitated items out windows when the Professor turned his or her back.

Next, the group trotted into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two. After they bought their drinks, the five looked around for an empty booth. James gestured to a booth with only Lily Evans in it, and the others smirked and walked over to it, James and Sirius in the front, Harry and Remus right behind them, and Peter bringing up the rear. They slipped into the booth, and Lily groaned loudly.

"Potter, what do you want now?" she asked, scowling as Sirius sat next to her.

James slid into the seat across from her, with Harry sitting next to him and Remus sitting next to Harry. Peter sat next to Sirius.

At Lily's question, James just grinned. "Can't I sit with a friend?" he asked innocently.

Lily glared at him. "Yes, you can. Now, why are you sitting with me?"

James acted hurt. "You don't consider me a friend? But look at all of the history we have!"

Lily just rolled her eyes, and Harry nudged James in the ribs with an elbow.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you right now?" Harry said to James, arching a brow. James just shrugged, and Lily seemed rather grateful to Harry.

"Thanks for calling him off. What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Harry P- Granger," he said, catching his mistake at the last minute.

Lily smiled. "Nice to meet you, Harry," she said, before giving a mighty shove and knocking Sirius and Peter off the bench. She got up and stepped over them and left the pub.

The five paid for their drinks and walked out, being hit with a sudden downpour of rain. They hurried up to the castle. As they walked into the Great Hall, soaked, James seemed to be glaring at Harry. Harry took no notice.

**Hmm, now why is James glaring at Harry? Well, I hope Chapter Five cleared up questions of any sort. It'll be about a week before Chapter Six is up.**


	6. A Deadly Prank

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I must've revised it fifteen times. Lol, well, I'll get on with it then.**

The Sunday following the Hogsmeade trip was rather dull. The Marauders spent it playing rather violent games of Wizard Chess, ending in Peter going to the Hospital Wing with a bit of a pawn stuck in his ear.

Harry, however, didn't partake in this activity, seeing as he had left his homework to the last minute. Of course, so had James and Sirius, but when Harry asked them about it, they hastily said they'd do it later.

Around mid-afternoon, Harry noticed he was getting rather... _hostile _looks from James. Harry couldn't imagine what he had done, though, and he unwisely left it be.

The next morning, Harry was the first to get dressed for classes, closely followed by Remus. Nobody had bothered to wake James or Sirius, which left them waking two minutes after Harry and Remus had left for breakfast.

Harry was in the middle of his second helping of porridge when a disheveled looking James Potter walked in. He took a seat next to Remus, grunting something that must have been a greeting. They didn't actually see Sirius until their first class, and they noticed that he looked like he was going to fall to the ground in a dead faint.

James, as he had done since Saturday afternoon, throughly ignored Harry, who was puzzled to say the least. Not only was he confused, but he was also angry. Where did James get off treating him like mud?

This thought contaminated Harry's mind, rendering him unable to take notes in History of Magic. Of course, that wasn't unusual, but usually Harry attempted to listen. Now, he just sat there, scowling at his paper like it had created every problem he had.

Remus took note of this, being the most sensible of the group... not to mention Harry's grumbling during Charms distracted him constantly from the rat he was trying to turn blue.

He made the decision to confront him after Charms. As Harry was gathering up his things to leave, Remus stood next to his desk. Harry looked up from his bag closure. "Yes?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Is something wrong? You've been acting like something was bothering you the entire day."

Harry sighed. "For some reason, James is upset with me." Harry's voice sounded weary and distant, and Remus had never heard his voice take on that tone.

Remus squinted slightly. "I'll have a word with him," he said to Harry, before the two walked out of the classroom and went their seperate ways; Harry to the Great Hall for dinner, and Remus to the Common Room to talk to James, as he knew James would be lurking in there before dinner.

**AN: I will be switching back and forth between what Remus & James are doing, and what Harry is doing. I'm going to be as careful as I can to make it easy to understand **

Remus muttered the password to the Fat Lady, and caught James just as he was preparing to leave. "Oy, Prongs. A word?" he said, stopping James in his tracks.

James arched a brow. "Sure... what's up?"

"Well, Harry thinks you're upset with him. So... uh, are you?"

James scowled. "You would be too, if he basically made you out as an idiot in front of Evans."

Remus raised his eyebrows so they nearly disappeared between his flop of auburn hair. "Are you talking about when we were in the Three Broomsticks?"

James prominently scowled, which told Remus that he was correct.

Remus sighed. "Mate, he meant no harm by it. He was just trying to save Lily some grief." With that, Remus turned and left the common room, leaving James to his thoughts.

HARRY:

Harry walked to the Great Hall, thoughts drifting lazily. As he walked down the third corridor, he saw a strange sight. Quickly, he ducked back a bit so he was within earshot.

Sirius and Snape hadn't noticed him. Sirius was talking to Snape, a strained face of seriousness on his face, although Harry knew him well enough that he could see mirth glittering in his eyes. Snape looked greedy and pleased.

It appeared as if they were making a deal. Harry caught the words (from Sirius) "... tonight, after sunset, at the Whomping Willow..."

A dark cloud came over Harry's thoughts. Sirius was attempting to prank Snivellus... except it would go beyond that. Snape would be bitten!

**Tee hee, remember that? Chapters over, seven's in the making. I know, a cliffy...**


	7. Forgiveness

**Heehee, here's chapter seven. Will James and Harry sort things out? Will Snape fall for Sirius's trick? Ah, and if you missed the last chapter, I shall type the end of it:**

_Sirius and Snape hadn't noticed him. Sirius was talking to Snape, a strained face of seriousness on his face, although Harry knew him well enough that he could see mirth glittering in his eyes. Snape looked greedy and pleased._

_It appeared as if they were making a deal. Harry caught the words (from Sirius) "... tonight, after sunset, at the Whomping Willow..."_

_A dark cloud came over Harry's thoughts. Sirius was attempting to prank Snivellus... except it would go beyond that. Snape would be bitten!_

_Remus raised his eyebrows so they nearly disappeared between his flop of auburn hair. "Are you talking about when we were in the Three Broomsticks?"_

_James prominently scowled, which told Remus that he was correct._

_Remus sighed. "Mate, he meant no harm by it. He was just trying to save Lily some grief." With that, Remus turned and left the common room, leaving James to his thoughts._

Harry stabbed at his baked potato, lost in his thoughts.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell Sirius _not _to do it, or tell anybody else what Sirius was up to. If James didn't save Snape, Snape wouldn't feel the need to help Harry in his first year and save him from a bucking broomstick.

Groaning inwardly, he turned his eyes to the stairs and saw Remus walking slowly down them, looking hungry.

"Hey, how'd things blow over with James?" he asked as soon as Remus sat down.

"Well, I dunno, it looks like he's gonna forgive you..."

This gave Harry a start. "Forgive me for what?" he growled. "What did I do to him?"

Remus gave a bitter laugh. "Well, it seems to him that you fancy Lily and are trying to take her away from him."

Harry felt a bit sick. Fancy his _mother_? "I do not!"

Remus sighed. "Yeah, I tried to convince James, and I think he might be considering-"

"Considering what?" asked Sirius as he walked up from behind the two.

"Hey, Padfoot. Nothing, just talking about James," Remus said airily, returning to his plate of roast chicken. Sirius plopped into the seat next to Harry, so Harry was seated between the two. Sirius had a stupid, confident grin on his face as he grabbed for a bowl of bread. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so happy?"

Sirius just smiled wider. "Nothin'..."

Remus knit his brows together, knowing perfectly well that Sirius was up to something, but also knowing it was a waste of breath to ask.

Just then, James walked up and took the seat across from Harry, taking some of the bread and staring at his plate. "Sorry for acting like an idiot," he finally mumbled, not looking at Harry.

Harry's eye's flicked up from his food, which he had been staring at guiltily. "It's alright," he said, his voice unusually high. The three boys turned to stare at him, before they all burst out laughing, Harry included. For a moment, he forgot why he was feeling so miserable.

That evening, Remus, Harry, Peter, James, and Sirius played rounds of Exploding Snap, entertaining the crowd around them when Peter repeatedly singed his eyebrows. Harry felt no compassion for him.

As the sun began to set and the crowd dispersed, Remus slipped out of the common room unnoticed by all except for the other Marauders and Harry. Soon after, the Marauders left too, and Harry went up to bed, saying he needed an early night.

Crouching by the window, Harry gazed out just in time to see James, Sirius, and Peter in Animagus form as they slipped down the hole- and Snape running across the grounds after them.

**I know it's short, it's a bit of a filler chapter, if you know what I mean.**


	8. Holding the Doors

Harry found himself with bated breath as Snape grabbed up a long stick, poked the knot on the trunk of the tree, and slipped down the now-frozen tree's secret passage.

**AN: You may be confused as to the locations of each person, so I shall post it right here, as to avoid confusion.**

**REMUS: In the Shreiking Shack, transformed**

**JAMES: In the Passageway, transformed, in the shadows**

**SIRIUS: In the Passageway, transformed, in the shadows**

**PETER: In the Passageway, transformed, in the shadows**

**HARRY: Watching from the Gryffindor Tower as Snape disappears down the passageway**

**SNAPE: In the Passageway**

**INSIDE OF THE PASSAGEWAY:**

James stopped quite suddenly, mere yards away from the door leading to the Shreiking Shack, his stag's ears swivling behind him as they located a person's footsteps, rather far off. He untransformed, not bothering with the safety issues of Remus being nearby as a werewolf.

"Hear that?" he hissed to Sirius and Peter. Sirius untransformed also, a broad smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" James muttered, cocking an eyebrow.

Sirius just sniggered. James scowled.

"I swear, Padfoot, if you don't tell me a word of what you are up to, I will make your life a living hell."

Sirius stopped at that. "Alright, alright," he said. "I came up with the greatest prank yet."

James's eyes widened. "What is that?"

Sirius began to snigger again. "If I'm correct, Snivellus should be on his way right now..."

Just then, Snape came around the corner. James had a moment of panic, before reaching out and grabbing Snape.

"What the..." Snape said loudly, as James's hand closed around his wrist.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" James said, panicking and glancing at the door.

Just then, it swung open, revealing a fully transformed Remus.

James and Sirius quickly transformed, but not before James yelled, "RUN!"

Snape didn't wait a second. As Sirius and James fought off Remus, fighting him back into the house, Snape fled down the passageway and flew out the hole in the trunk, dodging the swinging branches as he made his way back to the castle.

**BACK TO HARRY:**

Harry started slightly when he saw the fleeing form of Snape, as the lad tore across the grounds and into the castle. Quickly, Harry jumped off the window seat, before turning his eyes to the clock.

9:30. Marveling at the speed the time went by (Harry could have sworn it had been hardly fifteen minutes. But then, if you account for nerves, and the fact that he might have dozed off...), he considered going down to the corridors. If he left the dorms now, he would be out-of-bounds. But when has that ever concerned Harry? Quickly, he slipped out of the dormitory and into the common room, bored and not sleepy. Might as well explore.

Besides, it had been forever since he had ventured the castle at night, and it was certainly more interesting at night than day.

Quietly, Harry left the common room, walking quietly, keeping his green eyes peeled for any sign of a teacher as he made his way to the kitchen's for a nighttime snack. As he walked down the first corridor, he heard a distant bark, and out of the corner of his eye, he looked out a window. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

The horrendous figure of Remus was running out of the tree, with a stag and a bearlike dog hot on it's heels.

Remus was running straight for the castle.

**For those of you who don't see my reasoning of Remus's interest in the castle, consider the point that werewolves hunt humans in particular. And what's the castle chock full of? Not frogs, certainly.**

Harry found himself racing down the corridor, tearing down the steps to the Entrance Hall, and reaching the bottom just as Remus reached the front doors.

_"Colloportus!" _gasped Harry, using the spell Hermione had used to block the door against Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. The door squelched just as Remus rammed himself into them, growling once, and ramming into them again, making a dull thud that wasn't very audible, for some reason. Harry didn't ponder this, however, as his heart was beating quicker than usual in his rib cage, and he was slowly backing away from the door.

Suddenly, he heard the snarling of a dog and the snort of a stag, then the enraged howl of the werewolf. The scuffling noises became fainter, and when Harry could barely hear them, he cautiously approached a window to the right of the door. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding as he watched Remus being shoved back into the tree's trunk by James and Sirius.

Wearily, he walked back to the common room, luckily not running into any teachers. Feeling like he had been run over by a truck, Harry collapsed in one of the squashy armchairs, before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Finally Found

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I'm probably going to end the story soon, but the ending will be _great_, you'll love it! Keep reading!**

Harry awoke to somebody prodding him in the ribs. Irritatedly, he opened his eyes, reading to yell at the person who had awoken him from his slumber.

When he cast his eyes up, though, he met the equally tired eyes of James Potter. "Hey, Harry," he said, managing a smile. Behind him, Remus was peering owlishly over a book, and Sirius was looking at him with slight admiration. Peter wasn't there.

Harry yawned widely. "Morning," he mumbled, attempting to turn to face the three other boys and was met with severe soreness in his muscles. He didn't know the Colloportus spell could take so much out of you, and he had a vague admiration of Hermione's ability.

James looked at him with some concern. "You alright?" he asked uneasily, lowering himself down into the armchair next to him.

Harry nodded sleepily. "Yeah..." he mumbled, turning his eyes to look at the grandfather clock, standing tall and pround against the west wall of the common room. The clock read 7:30 A.M. Rubbing his eyes, he turned back to James.

"Why did you wake me up so bloody early?" he said, feeling slightly irritable as he settled back down into the cushion of the armchair.

"Well, THIS bloody idiot-" James scowled at Sirius, who lowered his eyes to his feet- "decided it would be fun to play a prank that involved Remus and Snape."

Harry nodded grimly. "Yeah, I saw him running out of the tree's trunk... he was in a right state..."

James nodded. "Had every right to be. Did you know Sirius was going to do this?" he asked Harry, who felt like he was being interrogated by a mother or father.

Harry decided it was best to tell the truth. "Well... uh... er, yes, I did," he finally muttered.

James looked quizzacally at Harry. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, in a voice that was louder than necessary.

"Ask bloody Dumbledore, if you want to know so bad," Harry snapped back. He was feeling tired, grumpy, and achey, and the last thing he needed was James yelling at him.

James fell silent, merely looking at Harry with slightly confused eyes. As curious as he was, he didn't feel the need to run to the headmaster about it.

"It's nothing," Harry mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Well..." James said uncertainly, "we want to thank you for holding the doors yesterday with that spell. If Moony had gotten in..." James said, trailing off. Harry noticed Remus casting his eyes guiltily to the ceiling, and this made Harry mad, for some reason.

"Don't blame yourself, Remus, stop blaming yourself all the time! You can't bloody help it when you transform!" Harry snapped at Remus, who downcast his blue eyes to his shoes, not responding.

James nodded wearily. "He's right, you're too hard on yourself." Sirius smiled sadly in agreement.

Remus merely nodded. "You... you're right..."

Suddenly, there was a crash down on the grounds, which shook the ground so badly it toppled the four boys out of their chairs.

Rubbing the back of his head, Remus fearfully asked, "What's wrong?"

Stumbling to his feet, Harry ran to the window, a feeling of dread rising inside of him, and looked outside.

Hooded cloaked-figures were flooding in from the entrance of the school.

The wards had been broken. As Death Eaters swarmed onto the grounds, Harry felt a sick feeling squirming in his stomach.

Voldemort had found him.

He had finally found him.


	10. To Friendship

**Okay, WordPerfect9 went bust. So, I'm using WordPad, which has no spellchecker, so don't mind any minor spelling mistakes.**

All thoughts of sleep forgotten, Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket, just as there was another explosion.

The four boys got up to leave the common room, which was a rather stupid thing to do. Suddenly, Sirius stopped. "Where's Peter?" he asked curiously, and Harry looked up, noticing for the first time that Peter wasn't present.

Suddenly, Peter came running down the stairs, wand in hand. Harry heard screaming from dormitories above. Peter skidded to a stop in front of them, gasping for air.

"It's chaos up there," he said, panting. "Students... are... freaking out..."

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice pulsed through the school, magically magnified. "Can I see Harry Granger, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black in my office immediatley?"

Harry cast a wary glance onto the grounds; the Death Eaters hadn't gotten in yet, so the five boys dashed off into the corridors.

Running down the halls, skirting past teachers, the boys finally made it to Dumbledore's office. James muttered, "Fizzing Whizbees," and the gargoyles jumped aside.

Finally, they reached Dumbledore's polished wood doors, and, not bothering to knock, they burst in. "What's going on?" was the first thing Remus said, although he already knew.

Dumbledore had a very grave expression on his face. "Voldemort has broken into the wards of Hogwarts. I need you five to stay in my office... especially Harry and James."

James had a confused expression on his face, but Harry knew why he was being instructed to stay in Dumbledore's office.

"Why-" James began.

"We'll stay," Harry said, cutting James off. Dumbledore nodded, sweeping out of the office.

"Why'd you cut me off?" asked James, sounding agitated. Harry didn't answer, but looked out of the enourmous glass window behind Dumbledore's desk that faced the grounds.

Teachers were spilling out of the school, wands raised. Several sixth and seventh years were in tow, and more of them exited the school and emerged onto the grounds, ready to fight for their school. But they didn't know they were fighting for Harry Potter's life, and for their own future lives.

Harry sank into a chitz armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk, still looking out the window. He was the cause for this fight... he was the reason students and teachers alike would be fighting on those grounds, some wounded, some dead.

Harry inwardly moaned. This wasn't a good thing, Voldemort would most certainly kill him, he couldn't win.

Or could he? He had defeated him as a baby... but that was because of his mother. He had thwarted him at age eleven... but the only reason he made it to the end was because of Hermione and Ron, and if the mirror wasn't there, Voldemort would've won. But what about when he was twelve? No, he'd be dead if it wasn't for Fawkes. Age fourteen? If Priori Incanteum hadn't happened, and the spirits of those Voldemort had killed had distracted him while Harry fled. And the only reason Harry had made it out of the Ministry alive was Dumbledore had stopped Voldemort himself.

He didn't have any power whatsoever, just won on technicallities.

But what if their was a technicality this time? What if Harry managed to survive? But what if somebody else didn't? Sirius, Remus, or James? If James died, Harry would never be born, the Dark Lord never defeated.

But if Peter died... things would turn out okay. Or would they? You could never tell with the future.

"Harry?" asked Remus tentitavely, pulling Harry from his jumbled thoughts. "You alright?"

Harry nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip when he saw a sixth year Ravenclaw being tortured. Trembling, he tore his eyes away, knowing the kid shouldn't have to go through the torture...

But it wasn't his fault, it was Sirius's. He had wanted Harry to go into the past. Harry didn't want this. But did Sirius know the trouble his actions would cause? Did he know his life could be shortened?

He turned his sad green eyes to the other four boys, who were deep within their thoughts as well, knowing that these thoughts may be their final, before death rears it's ugly head.

Curling his knees up to his chest, he wallowed in misery, not knowing whether he could survive or not. Not knowing if this was his last hour.

Suddenly, a smile came to Harry's face. He had gotten to spend time with his father, gotten to speak to his mother. This is the way he would want to die. It wasn't horrible.

James looked over at Harry. "What're you smiling about?" James said miserably, his hazel eyes without the usual glimmer.

Harry shook his head. "I had four great friends. This is the way I want to die, if I must."

The other four seemed to understand what he was talking about, all four beginning to smile slightly. "Harry's right," Sirius said finally. "It's been great, hasn't it?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah... I've got four great friends."

James, Peter, and Harry nodded, grinning at one another.

"If you are going to be strong and brave, you have to face death without fear," said Sirius finally, and the other four boys nodded.

"To Gryffindor bravery," said Harry.

"To Gryffindor pride," said Sirius.

"To friendship," said James.

The five boys smiled, ready to face death if need be.

**Ready to see what happens to the brave five? I've been cranking out the chapters now, I'm very proud of myself. I'm starting chapter eleven, which will be most likely the final chapter, tommorow.**


	11. The White Light

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the office. Harry toppled out of a chair, and emerged a few seconds later, looking terrified. James yelled something incoherent, but his cry was punctured by a voice- a high-pitched, cruel, laughing voice.

"Harry Potter," a venomous voice hissed, and Lord Voldemort appeared.

Harry's scar seared, and he let out a startled cry. How did Voldemort know who he was?

As if he had read his mind, Voldemort let out a mocking laugh. "Potter, you obviously do not understand the delicacy of time and space. You don't have the mind for Potions, quite obviously," he said in a sneering voice. "Just like your dear father," he cackled, looking over at James, who just stared at him, a look of mingled fear and confusion on his face.

As the Marauders began to back up into a corner, Voldemort singled Harry out, advancing on him. The other boys just stared, not sure of what to do. Harry remained erect, his wand clenched in his right hand, his knuckles white.

"Now, onto business... surely you know why I'm here, Potter?" said Voldemort, who was stalling for time; watching him squirm was much too satsifying to end it so soon.

Harry did not answer. "Answer me, Potter," hissed Voldemort.

Harry remained silent.

"Well, if you do not wish to play my little game... _Crucio!_" he said, raising his wand.

Pain like he had never felt before coursed through his body, like thousands and thousands of daggers stabbing him, his screams echoing around the office... until the pain stopped. Harry faintly heard somebody yell "STUPEFY!" and a jet of red light go somewhere to the left of Voldemort, startling him.

And behind Harry, holding his wand erect, panting with the effort of the spell, was Peter Pettigrew. Shocked and panting, Harry stared at him.

Furious, Voldemort hit him with a spell that sent him flying out the demolished door. James and Sirius looked at Voldemort, looking as though they were ready to kill him.

Suddenly, a sneer came over Voldemort's face as he looked at James. "Potter," he said, turning back to Harry, "do you know what will happen if I kill dear James here?" he said, in a mocking voice.

Harry let out a slightly strangled cry as James stared at Voldemort, terrified.

Without thinking, Harry raised his wand as Voldemort raised his, pointing it at James, Harry's at Voldemort.

"EXPELLIARAMUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light, and Harry felt himself being pulled somewhere behind his navel, pulling him to Merlin-knew-where. Then it was dark.

Looking up, dazed, Harry gazed around him. He was in his dormitory.

Hearing footsteps on the dormitory stairs, Harry picked himself off the ground and walked over to the door, seeing a fleeting glimpse of red-hair. He was back, and apparently, no time had passed.

Obviously, Voldemort hadn't suceeded in killing James Potter- Harry was still alive and well. Feeling slightly sick, Harry followed Ron, meeting him in the common room.

"That didn't take long," Ron said, sounding surprised. Harry just muttered something under his breath, and Ron squinted at him. "Something wrong, mate?" he asked, peering at him, worried.

Smiling slightly, Harry shook his head. "No, nothing. Nothing at all."

**That is the end of "Who ARE you?"**

**If you proceed down the page, you will see that I've written an epilogue. If you would be so kind as to read it...**

**I also will be writing a sequel (yay!) to this story called "A Return to Hogwarts". I won't give anything away here, but it will be out soon- just keep this page bookmarked, and look at my profile soon...**

**EPILOGUE**

James and the Marauders did survive Voldemort's attack. Voldemort was driven off by the white light, which had sent Harry back to his own time. The light was caused by the combining of opposing spells by brother wands- one wand is good, one wand is evil, and as you know, good usually triumphs over evil.

James Potter went on to name his child Harry Potter, after his childhood friend, and named Sirius Black the child's godfather. Remus Lupin was out of work for some time because of his condition, and Sirius Black became convicted of murder. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, who thought they could trust him after his act of bravery in his fifth year- but once a rat, always a rat.

The attack at Hogwarts would always be remembered as the worst attack in the century. Out of the school's approximate one thousand students, three hundred and twenty two perished, while many others sustained injuries. The first through fourth year students, though presumed safe in their designated houses, made up the majority of the deaths when an explosion rocked the castle... the same explosion that had sent Harry toppling out of his chair.

Nothing totally serious in the future changed as a result of Harry's time traveling, but one thing had been tweaked: Peter Pettigrew is no longer in debt to Harry Potter.


End file.
